


He Won

by IneffableAlien



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Betrayal, Bodily Fluids, Codependency, Dark Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Dehumanization, Hair-pulling, Jonelias-Typical Religious Overtones, M/M, MAG 192, Mania, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Statement Addiction (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableAlien/pseuds/IneffableAlien
Summary: A voyeur's view of supernatural codependency.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 22
Kudos: 72





	He Won

**Author's Note:**

> [That Tweet but serious](https://twitter.com/siliconealien/status/1354615941691285505?s=20).

When Jon crooks his fingers just so inside of Jonah, Jonah keens, but he does not stop giving a statement.

Jonah has not stopped speaking in all the— _hours? days? millennia?_ —since Jon arrived.

“Tell me more,” Jon whines, like a dog in heat, as his nose and lips ghost over Jonah’s jawline. Jon’s throat would be too raw to make words, if only it would stop healing itself.

“—you taste the blood that never comes and pick at scabs that no one sees but feared as death and hurt as me by jealous bones which beat and seethe—”

Jon thrusts his entire body forward and catches Jonah’s mouth in a kiss, as though he might devour the words that stream around his tongue. Jonah tastes of static, and his own spend now, after this time with Jon.

Jonah drags his fingers through Jon’s hair, and _it hurts._ There is nothing erotic in the way he clings to Jon, like he’s dragging his body up the side of a lifeboat, and his tremors are so severe that Jon can feel Jonah’s knuckles vibrating against his skull.

It feels perfect.

Jon is dimly aware of someone banging outside the wooden door and shouting. Had Jon locked the door? He knows this wasn’t the plan. He knows there was a time where he cared to “save” the world. He knows that when he touched Jonah for the first time, Jon was desperate, merely looking for a way to gain Jonah’s attention while Jonah babbled relentlessly to himself.

But then Jon had learned what it felt like to touch Jonah— _to touch **the Watcher**_ —and Jon realized that he’d never lacked Jonah’s attention for an instant; Jonah had answered every prayer and invocation that flowed from Jon’s lips. Jonah would answer anything Jon asked forever, and it was pleasure beyond belief.

“Tell me more,” Jon sobs. His teeth crash painfully into Jonah’s, but neither one reacts to it.

Jonah yanks Jon’s head back so their eyes are inches away from each other. Jonah’s are feverish and crimson, darting back and forth while seeing nothing (everything). Jon tilts his chin and stretches his neck to lick the thin bruised skin beneath them.

“—through viscous tears and ravaged wings of webs and lies that carve and sing—”

Jon moans, hooking one leg around Jonah’s waist and pulling him closer while moving his hand faster between them. Jonah arches his back, and his voice hitches yet still he does not cease.

The shouting becomes hysterical wailing. Something in the lobby crashes.

They’ll have to kill Jon before he gives this up.

And Jonah Magnus will kill anyone who tries to stop him from filling up his Archive.

**Author's Note:**

> xx [siliconealien](https://twitter.com/siliconealien)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The understanding is too much for my soul to hold, and so my soul will open.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055567) by [Alias (anafabula)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anafabula/pseuds/Alias)




End file.
